TW: Never Let You Know
by Evaded
Summary: ONE SHOT "You're not going to tell him?" asked Scott. Stiles looked at him with a sad face. Even thought he loved Derek, he wouldn't tell him. "Stiles, he's leaving and probably won't ever come back…" "I know."


**Title:** Never let you know

**Pairing:** OlderSheriff!Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale (Sterek)

I sadly do not own any of these characters; they belong to © _Jeff Davis_.

**Summary:** "You're not going to tell him?" asked Scott. Stiles looked at him with a sad face. Even thought he loved Derek, he wouldn't tell him. "Stiles, he's leaving and probably won't ever come back…"

"I know."

**Author notes:** I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. Also, enjoy reading!

Eva

NEVER LET YOU KNOW

It's been nine years since Derek was gone. Stiles' father died when he was eighteen. He took his fathers' step and he became the next sheriff of Beacon Hill. He never told Derek of much he loved him before he leave. Stiles sighed; he was twenty-five now and still a virgin. Lydia married Jackson two months ago. He never felt so alone. Scott wasn't talking to Stiles anymore; he said to Allison that Stiles is an idiot to let Derek go. Stiles believed Scott was right. But it was about sourwolf, what could he possibly say? He remembered that night when Scott asked him that question.

"_Why don't you confess to him?"_

_Stiles shook his head. "What do you want me to say to him? Hey sourwolf, I want you to fuck me."_

"_Stiles…"_

"_I won't say anything; it'll be better that way."_

Stiles sighed again. He plunged his hand into the bag of curly fries. There was nothing that night, like the night before and the night before. His phone rang. "The fuck?!" he said while picking it up.

"Hello?" No one answered. He could here breathing, but no voice. He repeated: "Helloooo?" Nothing. He sighed again and again. He turned off the call because no one was answering him. He looked outside of the car and saw some flashy red eyes. "Werewolf?" he said to himself. He got out of the police car and walked toward the flashy eyes. Unconsciously, his right hand took the gun he had on his belt and he continued to walk. His walkie-talkie made some noise and he could hear someone.

"_Sheriff Stilinski? Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, it's not like we're in New York." he said after picking his walkie-talkie. He immediately turned his head, but the red flashy eyes were gone. "Damn." he said. He put his gun back on his belt and took his flashlight. He looked everywhere near the entrance of the wood but nothing. "I think I'm fucking crazy. It's been nine years. Nine fucking years. As he lowered his flashlight something grabbed him and violently pinned him on a tree. He barely could sense the ground with his feet. Someone was lifting him. The flashlight fell on the ground as Stiles was trying to get these hands out of his throat. He opened his eyes. "Derek?" he muttered. The werewolf tilted his head and sniffed Stiles' neck. He growled. He didn't seem to recognize him. Derek pressed his hand on Stiles throat; that made him choke.

"_Sheriff Stilinski?"_

Derek lowered his head toward the walkie-talkie and slightly released his grip from Stiles throat. He ordered Stiles to answer without even using a single word. "Y-yeah" Stiles answered.

"_The boss said you were off tomorrow, is that true?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Oh man, I'm going to be stuck with Greenberg."_ Stiles couldn't hold his laugh anymore. As he released the communication button of the walkie-talkie Derek leaned harder on the throat.

"D-Derek… p-plea-se… s-stop." The werewolf only showed his fangs and Stiles blanked for two second. "S-sour w-wolf…" he begged. Those flashy red eyes suddenly turned blue and Derek released his grip.

"Stiles?" he asked.

"About time you recognize me. What the hell seriously? Were you trying to kill me?" Derek didn't answer; he seemed confuse. He stepped back but reached him after a minute to smell Stiles' scent. "Come on, you totally know my scent, don't tell me you forgot."

"You smell different." Derek noticed.

"Really, what do I smell?"

"Like you want to be fuck."

"And that's a reason to want to cut my throat?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to do that." Stiles passed his hand in his hair. They were longer, but not too long. He shook his head and walked toward his car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm on duty Derek." he replied and get back in the car. This is the exact moment when Derek realized it's been nine years. Stiles were now twenty-five and had a job. He looked at Stiles' car fading away in the night.

Once Stiles finished his shift, he got back at his father's house. It was now his. He felt strange; not sick but strange. He took his time in the shower. No one was waiting for him, why should he rush? As he arrived in his room, he let him fall on his bed. Stiles never thought about taking his father's room or change anything in the house. His room was exactly the same like nine years ago. His phone rang again. He barely looked at it and closed his eyes. It rang again. This time, he picked up.

"What the hell Allison? It's like 2 a.m!"

"_You totally won't believe me, but Derek is here. He's talking with Scott."_

"Well, I know that Derek came back. We kinda met earlier. So, what's the point?"

"_Scott is telling everything to Derek."_ she nervously said.

"And why am I concern in this?"

"_Scott is telling how much you love Derek to Derek."_

"You're kidding right? RIGHT?"

"_I'm so sorry!"_

Not much after the call ended, Stiles wanted to die. While telling himself that this is a nightmare, he got down the stair and head for the kitchen. He was really hungry. He ate a sandwich and got back to his room where he found Derek sitting on his bed. "Get fuck off my bed. And why are you here?" he added.

"Scott told me everything."

"Scott is lying."

"Your heart is telling me that you are the one who is lying."

"I don't freaking know what Scott told you but I don't love you anymore, I'm over that."

"Really?" Derek glared at Stiles. "So how do you explain the smell of cum on my leather jacket?"

Stiles opened his mouth but nothing came out. Derek laughed. "It's been a while of that."

"I can tell the difference between the scent of old and new cum, Stiles."

"Jesus, what the hell do you want me to say?!" he led out. "I'm always horny like it is not possible and your jacket still smell like you." he sighed. "You can punch me if you like."

"I don't want to. I'm confused, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Like I said to Scott, what do you wanted me to tell you? You had something with Kate Argent who is a woman. You know what? I'm a guy. Oh and yes, I would have totally walked into your house saying: 'Hey sourwolf, guess what? I really want your dick in me.' It sounds like a good idea." he stopped. Derek raised and reached Stiles.

"You're a man now."

"Thanks but I already know."

"You should solve this conflict like one." Derek began to play in Stiles hair.

"Are you… flirting with me or I'm just fucking stupid?" Stiles paused. "Or I'm just having a wet dream again…"

"I don't know" Derek began "wants to find out?" He looked at Stiles' boxer. He could clearly see and smell the arousal. "Are you exited?"

"Not a chance." he replied walking away from Derek. "I just need to sleep."

Derek laughed. "Well if you want to masturbate I can always watch."

"Get out." Stiles yelled while throwing one of his pillows to Derek's face. It was totally ineffective; Derek caught it with his hand and smelled it.

"It smells like cum too. Are you that horny?"

Stiles whined and hide his face under the other pillow. He was so embarrassed. Derek looked at him with a smirk. Stiles face was facing the mattress and his nape was hidden by the pillow. The hand of the werewolf slowly began to caress Stiles' ass. "Get away Derek!" he yelled. "You're not going to fuck me so easily while you were gone for nine fucking years!"

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry but I had too."

"So, what is your-so-good-reason for being gone?"

"I can't say it."

Stiles rolled his eyes even if Derek couldn't see it. "Tell me, why would you want me?"

"Well, you got hotter. You're older and I won't look like a pedophile."

"I hate you." Stiles dropped.

"Stiles" Derek started "I needed some answers and it took me so long to find them."

"Questions about what?" he asked.

Derek caressed Stiles' head and his jaw. He wanted so bad to kiss him, to take him right now. He didn't. "It was about mating and… Knotting." he blushed.

"What?"

Derek bent his head near Stiles hear and murmured all he learned. Stiles' arousal went up and he blushed. Derek suddenly began to kiss him on his shoulder. The werewolf told Stiles that he will be gentle.


End file.
